The Truth Revealed
Here is the scene where Black Doom, Demon God Demigra and the Villains reveals the truth in G-Merl's Eternal Quest. Robot and Goku reaches towards the Villain's. Black Doom: Well done, G-Merl and your friends. You've gone farther than I expected... we're impressed! walks toward him Demon God Demigra: But you still don't understand, do you? The future we offer is the only option for these humans. G-Merl: I've heared just about enough of you're evil plans! You're boring us to death, Villains! You creeps are going down! Master Xehanort: Laughs Such bravado for a little robot! I thought you were different from the rest... but maybe not. We are more alike than you think... the same blood runs through our veins. G-Merl: This can't be... Ugg... his head in pain as he falls down Emerl: G-Merl! What's wrong!? G-Merl: '''Just... who are YOU? '''Black Doom: Don't you know? You were created from my blood... Yoshi: Wha...What!? Black Doom: That's right... You are a part of me... do you feel that? I can control you... You can cannot escape me... nor can you escape your past! Hahahahaha... Goku: Damn you! Emerl: NO, it's not true! Yoshi: You monsters! the Space Colony ARK. The Chaotix are hacking the ARK's database. Charmy: Espio...are you in yet?? Vector: Charmy away Quiet, Charmy! Espio, we need you to focus 'cuz if we don't hurry all the data we recovered will be lost. Espio: Easier said than done... who signed me up for this anyway? Charmy: That's it... I'll do it... get out of the way! Vector: Get back here you idiot! hits the computer very hard, causing it to work. Chaotix: Hey it's working! computer shows a video of Professor Gerald Robotnik, back inside the Black Comet. Gerald (video): G-Merl, my friend. G-Merl: Professor...? Adagio Dazzle: What is this! Gerald (video): If you're listening to this then the worst has happened... you need to know the truth. The government plans to shut down this research facility. the headquarters of Guardian Units of Nations. Gerald (video): The government plans to cease all of our research... and imprison all who know about you. I made a terrible mistake, my friend. It's all my fault... making contact with that comet. Commander: Professor Gerald...? Gerald (video): Now, listen very carefully... the Black Comet. Ash, DigiDestined and their Digimon, D-Team, Alpha Gang, Sonic and his friends are still paralyzed. Gerald (video): In 50 years, the Black Comet will return... they plan to harness it's powers to destroy this planet! The only way to stop them... was to develop a way to use the very power they intended to use against them. Dr. Eggman: That's it! It's brilliant! Gerald (video): G-Merl... it's up to you and you're fiends can stop them! I developed the Eclipse Cannon... It's the only weapon that can destroy that Black Comet. G-Merl, you are the only hope... to save mankind as we know it. The future of this planet depends on... YOU! Donkey Kong: Wow... Yoshi: Cool. entered the video. Maria: Don't worry, grandfather. G-Merl and his friends will protect this planet. Right, G-Merl? Black Doom: Gerald.. you fool! videos disappeared on Black Doom's order G-Merl is already in our control... What's this?! stands up Demon God Demigra: Well, well, well... seems like you're immune to my mind control. G-Merl: You have no control over me, Black Doom! I now understand why I am here... I made a promise and I'm here to keep it! Today, I put my past behind me! Emerl: Team Robot! Attack them! Team Robot leaps up to attack the Villains, they disappeared while leaving the Chaos Emeralds behind. Black Doom: Have it your way, G-Merl. So be it... be prepared to meet your maker! Your past, present and future ends here... TODAY! Prepare to die! Say goodbye G-Merl as you witness my true wrath! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes